The Well to Hell
Newspapers in Finland were the first to report this story as an actual event. From there, it has spread around the world. Engineers working on the Kola Peninsula in Siberia were drilling a well, searching for oil or natural gas. In addition, they found rare geological formations and even gold. Eager to discover what else the well would yield, they kept drilling. After more than a year, the well was about 1,800 miles deep. Then one day, the drill bit suddenly began to rotate wildly. The geologist and engineers felt a blast of searing heat gush out of the hole and thought they heard faint sounds emanating from the well. They raised the drill and lowered temperature gauges to measure the heat at the bottom of the hold. It registered over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. "We've penetrated to the molten center of the earth," the geologist said. "But that doesn't account for the sounds," one of his colleagues answered back. So they lowered highly sensitive microphones down the hold. Up from the well came sounds of agonizing screams. "We haven't penetrated the earth's core," the geologist said, "We've entered the gates of Hell!" Variations: As alternate version set the story at an Alaskan oil rig, where 13 workers were killed when the Devil came roaring out of Hell. Another states they were digging for oil, smelled sulfur, and heard sounds emanating from the hole crying, "Help us!" or "Get us out of here!" Underwater Screams I’m not much of a writer; keeping memoirs was never something I used to do, but I will try my best to make this look neat and polished. First I guess I should introduce myself. My name is William Christopherson, and I am a scuba-diver. Or rather, I used to be a scuba-diver. I worked in underwater research, taking pictures beneath the ocean and gathering various specimens of fish for studying. I was been doing this crap for fifteen years while paying alimony for my kids. One day I got up early for another ordinary dive into the ocean. None of us knew what was going to happen that day. We all thought it’d be just like any other dive. I got on the boat with the rest of my buddies and we sailed quite a ways out there into the ocean, then all us divers went into the water, about two hundred or so feet deep. Nothing unusual, just do the job, come up, dive in again, do the job, come up, and so on and so forth until quitting time. Well before the second or third dive, we went out a little ways further on the boat, about thirty leagues west of our present location. I and the other guys dove in, thinking it was just another dive. I got separated from the rest of the group while underwater. Normally, that shouldn’t happen, one of the rules of scuba-diving is to stick together. Just out of curiosity I decided to check out this underwater cave that sat way at the bottom. It was dark, really dark, and deep. I had my flashlight with me, so it wasn’t too bad; but even then the darkness was something else, surreal in a way. It was as if you could feel it, that’s how friggin dark it was. I hadn’t been in that cave ten minutes when suddenly I heard horrific screaming coming from up ahead. I honestly can’t describe the terrifying sounds I heard, except that they were human voices screaming at the top of their lungs, as if they were in lots of pain. At the same time, the water had gotten warmer, not by much, but enough to detect a difference in the temperature. But those screams made my flesh shiver with absolute horror; I don’t remember when I have been that scared before. I swear to God there were hundreds maybe millions of screams coming from that cave, men and women and maybe some children. I was so freaked out at those shrieking voices, I couldn’t stand it. I rushed to get out of the cave, swimming as fast as I could, not looking back. I was breathing heavily, something that isn’t safe to do while underwater scuba-diving. I got up onto the boat safely, shaking like a leaf. My buddies and the other guys aboard couldn’t understand what was wrong with me, and I didn’t tell until a few days later. No one believed me, they all thought I was friggan crazy. I don’t know what those screams were, but I knew they were there, I heard them with my own ears. A few people I’ve told this story to say that I heard the screams from Hell itself, at first I thought them insane, but now I’m beginning to believe them. My friends think I’m insane, they don’t believe one word of my experience. I quit my scuba-diving job and took up employment at a hardware store somewhere in town. I’ve sworn to myself I will never dive or go in the water again. I have never forgotten those screams, and I never will. They haunt me in my dreams every night, but I don’t tell anyone about the dreams, I don’t need anymore of their “You’re crazy” crap. My life has changed since that horrible encounter in the cave; I’ve become more realistic about the reality of Hell. As an atheist I don’t believe in God, but as a scuba-diver having hearing those screams from nowhere, and in an underwater cave yet, screams that have left a permanent mark on my life, I must say I do believe in a Hell. According to many religious doctrines, and the Well to Hell hoax, Hell is located at the center of the Earth, I firmly believe that to be true today. I have listened to the alleged “screams from hell” audio clip, and I can honestly say it’s a phony, the real screams sound nothing like that. The real ones are worse, much worse, more horrifying than you could ever imagine. That audio recording is like Brahms Lullaby trying to pass off for heavy death-metal, it’s definitely not the same shrieking voices I heard in the cave. The real screaming is indescribable, you just can't imagine it. It’s taken a lot of guts for me to finally write this part of my life, after having been criticized and called a lunatic by so many people. I’m not afraid to have my name in print explaining my story, and I thank Urban Legends for being here for me to tell my experience. Hell is real, and I wish it weren’t. I don’t know if there’s any chance escaping it, but I know it’s there, at the center of the Earth. I heard the screams, I know it’s true. No one can tell me differently, I know it’s for real. Thanks for reading my story. Category:Places Category:Demon/Devil